


Honeymoon

by kyuey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2076, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gradual Romance, Illustrations, M/M, Organized Crime, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rating May Change, hit of mchanzo, more tag will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuey/pseuds/kyuey
Summary: “Hey kiddo a honeymoon is when you marry the love of your life and take a fancy vacation withthem, it’s basically an unforgettable and happiest moment of your life.” Jesse stared at his father with aconfused look on his face. Jesse’s dad pinched his forehead in frustration and sigh. “Ok listen, you’dknow when you’re in love when every day you spent with that person is like a Honeymoon, you’llunderstand it when you grow up.” His dad said, placing a cowboy hat onto him.





	1. Alone in Hanamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is Yuee (genbooty@tumblr), I am doing a fun collab with Nerdy_M@tmblr for a police au overwatch! And a quick shout out to savagebun@tumblr for proof-reading this fanfic, My grammar suck so I'm glad I got two wonderful writer to help edit, Thank you!  
> For this collaboration the first chapter is written by me, and the next chapter will be created by Nerdy. So I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!.

 

“You and I, we are two stars from different galaxies,

Will we cross or be aligned? I guess we’ll see in time.”

 

After receiving information that McCree was going to be stationed at Hanamura, Japan, he would have never guessed that he would fly across the world to work with his close friend Gabriel.

Gabriel was his mentor during his years in training for the police force and in the many years of hardship, they had managed to develop a friendship. McCree didn’t know much about the Japanese culture except a few things from the media, so he wasn’t thrilled when he heard the news that he was going to be located there.

After a few week of packing, McCree was finally off to Japan. When he finally arrived to Hanamura after a dreadful 14-hour plane ride, he was greeted with happy smiles from Jack and Ana, and a glad look from Gabriel at the platform.

 Jack and Gabriel both agreed that McCree should come stay with them during his time there since McCree wasn't sure how long he was going to stay. After his first review, he will know if the position will be long-term or not.

Weeks passed by and McCree was finally able to settle down and really get to know the culture. In the year 2076, the language barrier was still somewhat of a struggle, but now that high-end technology was everywhere it's easier to get help, and most of the locals know English as their second language.

Jack, Gabriel and McCree often find themselves dealing with tedious work from the office and small arrests, McCree didn't expect that Hanamura to have such a low-crime rate, but he isn't complaining; at the same time, he did miss the rush from the high stakes of crime-operations he was involved with at Gibraltar.

When things were slow, McCree found himself at the shooting range with Ana trying to perfect his aim. Ana Amari was a senior Detective next to Colonel Reinhardt Wilhelm for the police force in Hanamura. McCree didn't really know much about Ana’s position as the chief; however, when he did have time to talk to her, he made sure not to miss a thing.

Ana was the head officer force of Gibraltar when McCree was training there, they became close comrades during training, missions and after hours with Jack and Gabriel. At one point in his life he found fondness toward Ana, but that was many years ago.

***

Genji Shimada was in his 4th year in college; however, he tended to retake some of his classes in favor of the arcade, partying, girls, and well anywhere else but there. Genji had little interest in finishing his degree in business law and finance even though he promised his father he would. As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada clan, he lived a life of luxury and privilege. Everything was handed down to him from the clothes on his back and the status he received. As he grew older he wasn't sure what to do with his life and he wasn't happy with the circumstance of the family business, or how strict and serious his tradition was. Thus Genji ignored them with mindless social activities, until hopefully after college he could leave his family to find himself.

Over the past weeks, Genji got himself into a bad mood from his family matter, and recently he finds himself glued to his close and best friends Hana, Lúcio, and Jamison for comfort. They all agreed to meet him today to spent time with him and Genji was distant the past few months so they were happy to finally spent time with him.

Upon their arrival, Hana attacked Genji with hugs and Lúcio tried to ask him about his day. After the small talk, Genji noticed that Jamison wasn’t there.

“I thought Jamie was coming?” Genji noted trying to brush Hana off of him.

Hana got off of Genji after being shoved off of him, and stated, “He’s at his step grandfather’s office party, I forgot to tell you but he wants us to come.”

Lúcio scoffed “Oh please Hana. You just wanted to come because you hear they have a new attractive officer on the team.”

“Duh what else, and also they have free foods.”

“Attractive?” Genji repeated sounding very intrigued.

“Ugh. Yeah I think you shouldn’t go; you’ll probably sleep with him!” Hana teased, but Genji smirked about the idea.

“It wouldn't be the first time” Lúcio added.

Genji looked hurt. “Why are you treating me like I’m a loose man---”, his appalled statement by the other two.

“Because you are!” they both laugh out.

“Also if he’s my type I want you to stay away from him or you’re just gonna take him without thinking---” Hana threatened.

“It wouldn't be the first time” Lúcio added as laughter bubbled from his throat.

“That’s enough Lúcio!” Hana yelled with a pout on her face.

“When does the party start anyways?” asked Lúcio finally calming himself down.

“Well it already started so we should probably hurry. They called me in the last minute to get some drinks which are in the car currently getting warmer as we speak.” After Hana finished her statement, they all rushed to the car and headed to the Hanamura Police Department.

It was 7pm and the street was lit up by its lights, Genji helped Hana and Lúcio carry in the drinks. Hana and Lúcio headed inside while Genji rushed to get the last few drinks.

“You need help with that?” Genji can smell a strong sense of cigarette surrounding him following along with the smooth and rusty voice. Genji turned around and saw a tall, well-build man, who was nicely fitted in his police uniform, had semi-curly hazel hair with a golden undertone and lethal brown eyes, stared down at him.

“Ugh- Oh, hello.” Genji spat out in surprise his tone changed when he saw the man.

“Ha Howdy there” the man greeted with a raspy laugh as he tipped his hat out of habit.

***

Hana was looking for Jamison in the large crowd, luckily he was so tall she was able to find him quickly. She ran up to him and tugged on his shirt. “Hey skinny man I brought the drinks now where’s the goods” Hana said.

Jamison jumped slightly at his shirt being tugged but when he realized it was Hana he relaxed. “The food stands are behind you, Hana.” he stated pointing to the stands behind her.

Hana let out a sigh and motioned him come closer. He leaned down and Hana wrapped an arm around his neck whispering, “I didn’t mean those kind of goods. I mean where’s the guy we’ve been talking about, you know…. the cowboy” 

Jamison stood up and glanced around to find McCree; soon pointed towards their green haired friend. “Over there next to Genji” He stated.

“Wait what,” Hana said quickly and turned the way Jamison was pointing. She crossed her arms and faced Jamison once again. “Phooey.” she muttered under her breath.

“What?” Jamison asked his face covered in confusion. “Did Genji beat ya to him?”

“Nah, he’s not my type anyway, “Hana sighed, she looked over to Genji and the cowboy. “He’s just his type.” With a thin smile on her lips, she waved the two of them over.

“Where do we put this again?” Genji asked with McCree at his side, both of them holding onto the stack of drinks.

“Over there” Jamison stated pointing to the stands that were mentioned before.

Genji placed the drinks down and turned around to thank the stranger, but he was already making his way toward the exit with another officer. Before leaving, McCree turned to Genji, and as they made eye contact he smiled and tipped his hat.

McCree was dragged outside by officer Reyes, when there were no one around them Gabriel gave him the news of his new case. “Didn’t mean to drag you out here in a hurry but I needed to leave as soon as possible,” Gabriel started. “Ana has me training new recruits so I’ll be gone ‘til next week.” 

“It’s okay bud, what is it?” McCree said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Gabriel glanced from side to side, and lowered his voice, “The new case said you will be escorting one of the eldest member of the Shimada family to Kyoto right?” 

“Yeah, what about it?” McCree lowered his voice as well.

Gabriel handed him a device. “I need you to drop this in the pond of Shimada Castle where they can’t see it.”

Jesse took the device with a concern look and asked, “…. Did Ana approve of this?”

“If she didn’t then why would I tell you to?” Gabriel stated as he smacked McCree on the back of his head and walk towards the parking lot. “And tell Jack to not have too much fun when I’m gone.” He stated waving his hand with his back facing McCree.

“Yeah, yeah.” McCree muttered with a worried laugh. He watched Gabriel walk away and fade into the distance.

***

Shortly after Genji assembled the drinks onto the table he was greeted with one of Hana devious smiles, he tried to avert his gaze because he knew what Hana was thinking. She grabbed him by the shoulder, “He’s your type isn’t he?” she asked, her voice filled with mischief.

Genji side eyed her and stated, “Well he is handsome, but that doesn’t mean I should climb him like a tree.”

“You would climb anyone if they had a large branch” she added bluntly. 

“Jeez for some reason I knew you would say something like that.” Genji said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

“So what’s his name?” 

“Don’t know, he kind of left in a rush.”

“Mmm you think he’s not into men, because I’ll gladly take him off your hands.” she offered with a smirk on her face.

“Go ahead, I have a lot going on in my life and I don’t need a relationship to kill what little hope I got.” Genji stated.

The grin on Hana’s face left as her features were filled with concern. “Family problem again, huh?”  She asked.

Genji looked away from Hana and started picking at the foods on the table staying silent. Hana let out a large sigh and pat him on the back. “Well I’m here if you finally decide to talk about it.”

“I know.” Genji mumbled but there was a hint of gratitude in his voice.

For a few minutes the room felt so heavy on him, like he was 10 feet underwater and if he tried to breathe he’d sink deeper and the room would go black. Genji has been best friends with Hana since middle school, she was one of the few people who know about his relationship with his family. He never talks about it and strictly told Hana to ignore all matters that associated with his family. She had to turn a cheek when she saw Genji coming to school looking bruised and beaten up, and sometimes she doesn’t understand how Genji can be so cheerful with the stuff he’s dealing at home. Nevertheless, she can only be there to support him.

***

In the next week, McCree and a few other officers were to escort Hanzo Shimada to Kyoto for a business matter that dealt with Japan’s military resources and the middle east oil range. The high security was employed by the government officials, in result Ana's division was pick to help escort one of the Shimada leaders to the business trade. The Shimada clan has history in manufacturing Japan’s military weaponry and has close relationship with the forces as business partner. Ana carefully instructed the officers the protocol and had McCree leading the escort, upon arriving at the Shimada castle the officers was greeted by the house servants, one of the maids guided the officers to the temple’s bell where the young master was waiting on their arrival. McCree approached the temple's bell. He saw a young man with long silky black hair that was tied neatly back with a white ribbon, he wore a dark suit that was well tailored and black loafers to match his suit. McCree took off his hat and stepped closer to the young man, bowing for him. 

“Good afternoon,” McCree started, keeping his voice leveled. “You are Hanzo I presume.”

Hanzo glanced to McCree then away before replying, “Good afternoon to you too, you must be Jesse McCree; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Hanzo bowed and McCree couldn’t stop a small blush from developing on his cheeks, he quickly turns to introduce the other officers to clear his head from the random burst of excitement. After their greeting, Hanzo quickly addressed the plans they had, the escorts were to last a week, they will spend two days at Kyoto, the third day Hanzo had other business he need to attend in Hanamura, and the last few day was back at Kyoto once again. This was McCree’s first time escorting anyone and at the same time so mesmerized by them. Coming back to the Shimada castle, McCree felt a bit sad leaving the young Shimada leader for a day. 

“It's a pleasure doing business with you darling’” McCree stated as he took off his hat and quickly bow.

“Darling? You Americans have a weird way to show your appreciation." Hanzo stated.

McCree stayed silent for a bit before asking, "You don't like it?"

Hanzo chuckled, "Ha, well anyway until tomorrow cowman.”

“It’s cowbo-” McCree tried to correct the young leader, but was cut off as Hanzo began to leave. He stood there watching the brawny figure leave his sight, and with a big sigh, he was about to turn around and make his way to the exit but was interrupted,

“Darling?” stated a voice and loud laughter soon filled the air. McCree looked back to see a familiar face that was covered in joy as he held his stomach. The other man wore a silver plated headband and a light yellow yukata with a black turtleneck top; after his laughter was died down McCree could now recognize the young man. 

“Oh it’s you, from the party.” McCree stated.

“You remember me?” Genji asked as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

“Well of course, you were the only person I saw who dyed their hair bright green.” McCree pointed out.

Genji ran a hand through his hair saying, “Mmm I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Genji slowly approached him to close the distance. McCree placed his hat back onto his head and give Genji a warm smile. 

“What are you doing here anyways?” Genji asked.

“Well it's police work, that’s all I can say.” McCree responded crossing his arms over his chest.

“Does that include drooling over my brother?”

McCree was taken aback, “Brother? Wow you guys are brother?”

“Ha, are you surprised?” 

“Sort of….” A short silence slowly built up and McCree averted his eyes towards the ground and back up at Genji.

“Well I’m officer McCree, it’s nice to meet another member of the Shimada clan.”  Before bowing again due to Ana’s constant reminder to learn the Japanese proper etiquette, McCree’s bow was met with a waving hand to dismiss it.

“My name is Genji Shimada.” Genji introduced himself. “Thanks for helping me carry some of those drink inside at the party.”

“It was no problem, I wanted to be useful and everyone did their part for the celebration party, and it would be nice if I could help them as much as I can.” McCree stated with his classic smile on his face.

“I see” Genji muttered. “Well I have training, it’s nice to meet you and good luck with my brother.”

Before Jesse can interrupt him, he left in a rush like his brother. He let out a loud irritated sigh, "Is every Shimada in a rush?"

When Genji left the area, McCree remembered the device that was given to him, and he waited to make sure Genji was completely gone and there were no one around him. He remembered that the Shimada castle had a lot of ponds, but there was one located under a bridge connecting to the castle; that seemed like a good place to put the device. McCree made his way down to the pond while making sure he was not seen, and quickly dropped the device into the water as instructed. He looked around once more to see if there was anyone in the area before leaving.

During the three days traveling with Hanzo, he wanted to get closer to him out of curiosity and mindless attraction.  In one of McCree’s smoke breaks, Hanzo joined him but only wanted to get away from the clutter business conference. “If you wanted fresh air you shouldn’t stand near me,” McCree stated while taking a long drag.

Hanzo sided eyed him before saying, “Don’t worry, your smoking doesn’t bother me,”

"Oh really." McCree chuckled under his breath while enjoying the quiet moment with the man he was infatuated with. 

When there was an opportunity to talk to the young master, he moved in and tried to start a conversation with him. McCree wanted to know his interests, his likes and dislikes. It was funny, but it had been awhile since he felt this way towards someone ever since he came to Japan. Later on the small remarks grow into small flirty comments, it seems like Hanzo wasn’t bothered with it which only made McCree want to be closer to him even more. The last day, they traveled back to the Shimada castle, where they were greeted by Genji and the house servants, who stood outside the bell tower, as they entered from the large gate.  

“Good evening brother, hope your travel was most enjoyable.” Genji said with a smile on his face.

Hanzo scoffed sounding disgusted, “Enjoyable? Nothing is enjoyable dealing with business agents in a clutter room for hours, brother.” A maid presented a black haori to Hanzo; he took it and wore it over his suit. “Where is father?” he asked while putting on the haori.

“In the main room of the castle.” Genji stated.

Without saying anything, Hanzo directed his attention towards the castle. Before he left, Hanzo turned to face McCree. “It’s nice meeting you Jesse. Thank you for your services.”

“Yeah, you too.” McCree replied.

He stared at McCree for a few seconds then bowed and left for the castle leaving McCree and Genji alone. After Hanzo was out of their sight, McCree let out a long sigh. Genji can see that his brother was quite taken by the cowboy and he couldn't stop himself from giggling. 

“Hey, do you have a pen and paper?” Genji asked McCree.

“Huh? A pen? Oh yeah, here.” McCree said as he took a small ballpoint pen and a slip of paper out of his duty belt and handed it over to him. Genji took the pen and paper and wrote down a 9-digit phone number.

“You should call him around 10-11am, that’s when he has lunch.” Genji said as he handed the piece of paper and pen back to McCree.

McCree’s face lit up when obtained the small piece of paper. “Um...thanks! You have such a beautiful older brother and everything he does is outstanding. He got a lot going for him huh?” McCree stated sounding overly excited as he talked about Hanzo. 

“Yeah...” Genji replied, his voice trailing off. They both looked towards the direction where Hanzo had left. After Genji’s hesitant reply McCree felt a bit uneasy bursting out like that.

“So… How about you? You probably got a lot of good things for you too…?” McCree said hesitantly trying not to sound desperate for a conversation.

“No.” Genji stated bluntly.

“…. No?” McCree repeated his own voice and face filled with confusion.

“I got nothing.” Genji started. McCree turned towards Genji while his gaze was still fixed on his brother direction as cherry flowers surround them. McCree can feel the sorrow tone in the word that left Genji’s mouth as if he was used to his brother over shadowing him. The flowers silently circled them while McCree fidgeted trying to find a reply to comfort Genji. 

Something clicked inside McCree’s memory, “Well you do have something!”

Genji looked at him and stared, “Huh?”

“Well the other day I visited, remember when you were laughing at me you had a biggest grin.” McCree stated, a grin of his own appearing on his face. “It looks great on you, if you keep smiling like that something good will happen!” McCree picked up a cherry flower off his hat. “You had a smile that I can’t forget. So that’s something.” He hands over the flower to Genji, a surprise looked on his face he stepped closer to get the flower. There was silence between the two. “Well I should be going, I’ll see you around.” Tipping his hat at him before turning to leave. As he took his first few steps, he can faintly heard Genji last words. 

“Really? Even if I smile when I’m broken inside?” Genji’s voice was quiet and filled with sorrow.

McCree felt his heart sink to the bottom of the ocean, and his body felt stiff as if he couldn't move, but he kept on walking, kept pretending he didn’t hear the last few words. When he made his way outside of the castle gate next to all the convenience stores, he took out the piece of paper with the digit on it. He stared at the paper for a while in hesitation then crumbled it up and tossing it into a nearby recycle bin as if it could get rid of the guilt he just felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first quote I use was from a lyric - different galaxies by dumbfoundead. It's one of my favorite song and if you have time you should check it out, and it remind me of mcgenji too hehe.
> 
> I had a lot of fun creating this fanfic. It took a week-ish to finish but it's here. Sidenote: I believe this chapter will only contain a hit mchanzo coming from me, the rest will be mcgenji. (^.~)


	2. Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of pining, Genji finally admits to himself that he has a crush on the new American cop in his life. Meanwhile, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes decide on a way to get more dirt on the dangerous Shimada clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello a quick announcement, savagebun @ tumblr is the new collab for this fanfic. Unfortunately, Nerdy_M was busy to continue this fanfic, but overall enjoy the new chapter!

"We have some good info." Gabriel looked over McCree's report. "It's a start but the Shimadas keep everything about their ops close to their chests."

"Not surprising given the level of their involvement-" Ana slowly stirred her tea as she watched Gabriel and Jack.

"That's just it. We don't fully know the level of their involvement." Jack frowned and shook his head. "McCree's been talking to the brothers, we should see what he finds out. The youngest one might let something slip."

Gabriel scowled as he slid the report over to Jack. "You wanna get the kid involved with the Shimadas? McCree's a street cop, he's never done crap like this before." Gabriel muttered.

"He's our ticket into this case, Gabriel. I'm not gonna force him but we need some way of getting in there."

"Jack's right." Ana said around the rim of her tea cup. "McCree's not the recruit you picked up off the street anymore, much to our chagrin, I know. He's a good cop."

Gabriel huffed and shook his head. He never wanted to get McCree involved in this crap. It wasn't even his idea to bring McCree to Hanamura in the first place but, as always, Jack managed to convince him.

"I'll bring it up to him." Gabriel rubbed his neck and huffed. "He's gonna need a lot of help with this so just let me do the talking."

Jack watched Gabriel for a moment, his head tilted slightly. "Ok. Ana, can you take this to Reinhardt?"

"Of course." Ana stood and waved before slipping from the room.

"Gabe." Jack took the other's face in his hands. "You're worried about McCree."

"Stop reading my mind." Gabe grumbled. But Jack knew it was just a rouse. Gabe leaned into his touch, the tension in his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"You're an open book to me, honey." Jack kissed him softly. "You've trained McCree well, he's a good cop. He'll be fine and it's not like you're going anywhere."

"Yeah. I know." Gabe rested his head in Jack's shoulder, nuzzling his bearded chin against the other's neck.

"Gabe, stop!" Jack laughed, pushing his boyfriend away.

"No, I like this." Gabe tightened his arms around Jack's waist. "Making you laugh always makes me feel better."

***

After giving McCree Hanzo’s number, Genji hadn't seen the man in nearly a week and he was surprised how moody he was without him. He barely knew McCree, his brother knew the man better, but the sound of McCree's accent sent a warm flow through his body, and not to mention his smile.

"Genji, what's the deal? You're off your game." Hana frowned as Genji lost the third game in a row at the arcade.

"I'm fine." Genji muttered, slumping on the chair.

"No you aren't." Lúcio grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go outside."

"Is it that copper?" Jamie asked, slinging his arms around Lúcio and Genji. "That American copper's kinda sexy."

"No it's not!" Genji ducked away from Jamie's arm as they walked out to the vending machine. "I haven't even seen him in a while."

"Oh, really?" Jamie frowned. "He's still around the station. I just saw him the other day.”

Genji ignored what Jamie said and instead only focused on getting a soda from the machine.

"You want to see him again, don’t you?" Hana asked from behind Jamie and Lúcio.

"Maybe." Genji shrugged. "I wouldn't mind but I think he's more interested in Hanzo."

"Why would anyone be interested in Hanzo when you're standing right there?" Jamie flopped onto the ground and lounged with his phone.

"Hanzo's good looking." Hana argued. "He's just a stick in the mud. But, Genji, you said you gave him Hanzo's number."

"I did, yeah. He didn't seem... very interested in it though." Genji shrugged.

"So, maybe he's more interested in you! Maybe he's just watching Hanzo his job. If he gets close with your brother, it's easier to get with you. Have some confidence, Genji!" Hana grinned almost mischeviously.

Genji focused intently on his soda. It was dangerous to want to get close to a cop but McCree's brilliant smile drew him in closer and threatened to never let him go.

"It's ok if you want to see him." Lúcio sat beside Genji, nudging him. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah... yeah he does." Genji smiled a little. "I do want to see him again." As he continued drinking from his soda, Genji thought he would give it a try and see McCree on his own, later that week Genji visited the police station in hope of running into Jesse again. Genji flipped through his phone absentmindedly, leaning against the wall outside the police station. Jamie

said McCree left the station around six, but it was almost six thirty. Jamie was so often scatterbrained, maybe he said the times wrong. While looking at his phone he heard a low raspy voice behind him.

"Well, howdy there stranger."

Genji looked up and a grin flashed across his lips. "Hello."

"Waiting for something?" McCree lit a cigar and tilted his head a little.

"You, actually." Genji pointed out.

"Me?" McCree's eyebrows vanished behind a fringe of dark hair.

"Is that so surprising?" Genji frowned.

"Yeah, a little bit." McCree admitted as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Can I ask why?"

Genji's smile faltered slightly. He was hoping McCree wouldn't bring that up.

"I just wanted to see you." He said slowly as his eyes averted.

McCree took a long drag from the cigar. Genji wanted to see him? It seemed odd, the last time they saw each other, Genji was almost insistent on getting him with Hanzo.

"You kinda seemed interested in setting me up with your brother."

"I thought you were interested in being set up with my brother. You seemed interested in him." Genji crossed his arms. "I could go if you want."

"No, I don't want that." McCree shook his head. "Just wondering... Ah, never mind, it doesn't really matter." That brilliant smile spread across his lips. "You wanna show me around? I'd like to get more familiar with the local scenery.” He tilted his head as he looked Genji up and down.

Genji grinned mischievously. "What sort of things would you like to see?"

McCree's stomach growled loudly. "Food first."

"You can't go wrong with ramen." Genji grinned as they stepped into the fragrant shop across near his favorite arcade.

"Bet it's way better made proper than what we get in the states." McCree nodded.

Genji had to admit as he worked out what the other man had said, he wasn’t entirely sure what McCree meant half of the time. His voice was nice, though.

As Genji looked away to order, McCree took the brief chance to gaze almost longingly at the young man. Genji was cute, especially with that green hair and those flashing eyes.

“What are you staring at?” Genji notice.

“Oh, nothing, just a nice guy with a pretty face.” McCree leaned against the counter and smiled. “He's a great sight for sore eyes.”

“Is that… Good?” Genji raised an eyebrow. “Like am I so pretty your eyes hurt?” If that was true, that was a good thing, he wanted McCree to think he was pretty.

“Sure. Yeah, close enough.” McCree’s loud laugh echoed in the little shop. McCree felt uneasy the more he talks to Genji. Morrison and Reyes assigned him a job which involved Genji in the matter, McCree didn't want this. He wasn’t about to request a reassignment but using Genji didn't feel right. No, he wasn't using Genji. Just… Getting close to him a little. eGetting to know him, that was it. Flirt a little, wink a little.

“So, tell me about yourself, darling.” McCree said as Genji sat beside him. “Am I wrong in thinking a guy like you would be interested in me?”

“Americans really are very forward.” Genji chuckled. “But I think I would be interested in a man like you.” He leaned a little closer and McCree caught a mischievous gleam in Genji’s dark eyes.

McCree hummed softly. “Do tell.”

It was nearly midnight before Genji slipped unseen back into his bedroom. For once, Hanzo wasn’t there to chastise him for coming home so late and Genji was grateful. He was in no mood to try dodging his brother’s questions.

Genji flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, ignoring his beeping phone.

McCree was a cop. It wasn't smart to get so close. But it felt so nice, it felt like his mind was eased around the cowboy.

“Don't fall for him, Genji.” He mumbled, finally looking at his phone. “A text from McCree?”

I had a great time. I'd really like to see you again. Maybe a real date?

Genji sat straight up and punched the air happily. “Alright!”

He quickly replied with a yes followed by numerous emojis but even they couldn't really convey his excitement.

Genji fall right back down on his bed as his mind filled with him.

“Ah… You've already fallen for him, haven't you?” Genji looked at his reflection in the dark phone screen and wondered what McCree was doing at that moment. “Oh… You really have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By savagebun @ tumblr


End file.
